


Squirrels and Libraries

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ice Cream, Keith gets attacked by a hungry squirrel, Librarian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Lance goes into the library to find Hunk and finds a handsome Librarian instead. Only one problem. well... two.. He has a mullet, and a squirrel comes along





	

Squirrels and libraries

 

Lance walked into the library. He knew how strange it was, but Hunk was in there, and boy oh boy did he need Hunk. There was an event at the ice cream parlor where if you finish six sundaes you get two more free. Well Lance was having cravings, and he knew that Hunk would help him if he used puppy dog eyes.  
“Hunk!” he hissed. A kid shushed him, and he shushed him back. The kid smiled and shushed him again. “A challenge hm? You’re on!” So for the next five minutes they had a shushing war. Lance was about to win, when the kid’s parents showed up. They were smiling, so he guessed they had been standing there for a while. He waved goodbye and shushed the kid again before the kid left forever. The kid smiled and shushed back. Lance turned around and saw a librarian staring at him, smiling at him fondly.  
“What the-” he muttered. He walked over to the librarian.

It was a usual day at the library for Keith. He helped some kids find books, helped some adults find said kids, helped some kids escape some ducks at the pond. He was about an hour away from his break when he saw a tall skinny teen walk in. The boy had short brown hair, wore a brown jacket that made no sense considering it was 100 degrees outside, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. He looked like he had never been to a library before.  
He was about to go back to reading some fanfiction online when he heard a small “Hunk!” His face turned red. Was he calling him a hunk?? ‘Dang it Keith why am I so gay?’ he thought. He glanced up to see the guy hushing a kid. The kid hushed back. They continued to do it for five minutes when the parents came and they waved goodbye.  
Keith was smiling the entire five minutes. ‘Holy crow he’s cute. And… kind of adorable.’  
The guy went up to him and Keith quickly closed the page he was on. ‘Shoot i forgot to bookmark it, oh well.’  
“Hi, can I help you?” Whoops. Came out a little meaner than he meant it too.

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Um… Yes?” ‘What the quiznack did I do to this guy?!’ He thought to himself.  
“Well what can I help you with?” The guy asked. Lance looked down at his name tag. ‘Keith, cute.’ He looked into Keith’s purple-how does he have purple eyes- and smiled.  
“I’m looking for my friend Hunk.” 

 

‘Oh… His name is Hunk…. Great…’ Keith frowned and nodded. “You got it.” He grabbed the mic and pulled it to him. “What’s your name?”  
“Lance.”  
He clicked the button on the mic and said “Will Hunk please meet Lance at the entrance. Will Hunk please meet Lance at the entrance?” he turned off the mic. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“I don’t think so....” Lance said. He looked at Keith’s fingerless gloves and back into his eyes.‘This guy is really… Hot? But really rude.’ Lance thought. He looked at the clock and realized it was a quarter to eleven. ‘Poor guy must be starving.’  
Keith sighed. “Alright. Well, have a nice day, I’m going on break.” he stood up and walked away from his desk, his back to Lance. ‘Good, hopefully he’ll be less grumpy.. Wait.. is that a?’  
“You have a mullet?! That’s so outdated!!!” Lance gasped. 

 

Keith decided he didn’t like this guy. “So what?” he said, turning around.  
“It’s just, wow. Didn’t think someone who worked at a library would have one.”  
Keith gritted his teeth. “I didn’t think someone who’s as cute as you would be a jerk!” He snapped. He didn’t realize what he had said until after he had said it. His face flushed red, and he turned back around. “You know what? Forget it.”  
He passed Allura, said “I’m taking my break early,” and went into the employees room near the entrance of the library.  
The room was also the book return room, where people put their books down a shoot outside and it ended up in here. He pulled out his lunch bag and sat down at the desk near the shoot. “Stupid Lance and his stupid hotness and hatred for freaking mullets.” He bit into an apple and stared at the hatch.

“Stupid Keith and his stupid hotness and his freaking hot mullet.” Lance muttered as he waited outside. He saw Hunk running towards him, holding several books.  
“L-lance what’s the problem? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Hunk said when he reached him.  
“That stupid hot librarian is the problem.”  
“Keith? What happened??” Hunk asked.  
“He’s a huge jerk!!” He snapped. “He was rude and he has a stupid freaking mullet and-wait.. You know Keith?!”  
“Yeah he used to go to our school. Don’t you remember?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh… Is… Is that all?” Hunk asked.  
“Oh also free ice cream down the block and I have cravings.” Lance said as he put this hands in his pockets.  
“Oh sweet ice cream, sure lemme just put these books through the chute and lets go.”  
Hunk opened the hatch and dropped the books down.  
“Dude that was so cool! I wanna drop something down there!” Lance grinned and grabbed some rocks and sticks. “Do you think that the books will die if i put these down there?” Lance asked, opening the chute.  
“Well, I mean… Not if you don’t chuck em. Why?”  
“Because paper beats rock… wait…” Lance paused “never mind they’ll be fine.” Lance dropped the rocks down the shoot and cheered. “This is fun!” He laughed..  
“Lance watch out!” Lance turned around, hand still on the hatch.  
“What why-HOLY CROW SQUIRREL!!” He ducked and the squirrel dove into the hatch.  
Lance slammed the hatch shut. He paused a moment and heard a scream.  
“HOLY-QUIZNACK-SQUIRREL-WHAT-THE-QUIZNACK?!!!” Keith screamed. ‘I am so freaking screwed.’ Lance thought to himself as Keith came running out of the library, eyes wide, breathing heavily, mullet all messed up, and his shirt off. ‘Holy crow he’s hot.’ Lance thought to himself.  
“YOU.” Keith yelled. “WHAT THE QUIZNACK?! What's wrong with you?! Why on earth would you drop a freaking squirrel down the chute?!”  
“I- I didn't! Keith, I’m sorry!”  
“I don’t care if you’re sorry. Don’t come here again.” Keith turned and began to walk inside when Lance spoke.  
“Two questions. One, why on are you shirtless?”  
Keith sighed and turned around. “The squirrel tore my shirt.”  
“Two, what time does your shift start?”  
Keith looked at him, confused. “Eight, why?”  
Lance smiled. “No reason, just don’t be late, okay?”  
Keith sighed. “Fine. Bye Lance.” He walked inside and Lance sighed, content.  
“What was that about?” Hunk asked. Lance looked at his best friend and patted his shoulder.  
“You’ll see.”

Keith sighed as he took off his helmet and parked his bike. Thankfully the squirrel encounter didn't involve getting bit by said squirrel. He ran a hand through his hair and walked up to the library. He glared at the chute when he noticed something. There was a piece of paper duct taped on the wall beneath the chute.  
He walked over to it, and scouted the area for squirrels before leaning down to the paper. It read “NOTICE! Please yell “NOT A SQUIRREL” when opening book drop and not a squirrel trying to eat Keith’s lunch.” Keith laughed and took a picture of it before standing up. “Man Shir is gonna get a kick ot of this.”  
He turned to the entrance and saw Lance leaning on the door.  
“Come here often?” Lance said, eyes closed.  
“I work here. Use pick up lines much?” He frowned, crossing his arms.  
“Look…” Lance opened his eyes and turned to him. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t see the squirrel when I was tossing rocks down the chute…”  
“That was you?”  
“Thats besides the point. Anyways, I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you to lunch? I wanna make up for the lunch you lost yesterday.”  
Keith’s eyes widened. ‘Maybe he isn’t so bad after all…’ “Okay, sure. Any preferences?”  
Lance rubbed his stomach. “Just no ice cream please. I’ve had enough for the next day or so.”  
“Ice cream it is then.” Keith unlocked the door and turned off the alarm.  
“What?! No please Keith come on!”  
“I’ll see you at noon Lance.” Keith smirked as he walked into the employee’s room and locked the door behind him. He heard the hatch open and looked up to see Lance’s face.  
“Oh come on Mullet!! I’m sorry for making fun of your stupid-i mean awesome mullet! Please no Ice cream!”  
“Alright.”  
“Really?!”  
“Frozen yogurt.”  
“Nooooooooo!!!” Lance wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this Fic i made. Its based on this post which you can see here: http://smurryheartbeatz.tumblr.com/image/156465613202  
> @smurryheartbeatz


End file.
